fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omen Rifelson
Character Theme Summary of His Life On the planet Gyrohem-- a world of wonder, fantasy, and grief-- a boy was born. This boy would grow up into a man that would eventually give birth to the world's defender. But, this was a time before that... This was a time, of a "war hero". One who would slaughter anyone opposing him without remorse. This man, was Omen Rifelson. Omen was born in the slums of Mardial City. His parents disowned him, making him survive on his own in the streets. He never had friends, nor anyone to talk to. He was uneducated on the world around him, a blank canvas. Eventually, the army needed new recruits, and forcefully drafted him in. There, they taught him how to unlock and control his Aura. Omen was surprisingly good at using it, and it was eventually revealed that he had an unusual amount of it, and he was quickly rushed onto the front-lines for the upcoming battle. Omen never had any experience with war, not even the combat training necessary for it- all because the battle he was going into was only to stall the enemy lines. A suicide battle... When it began, and faced an enemy head on, he ran. He didn't know what to do. He was going to be killed... but that's when the realization hit him... If you don't kill, you'll die... In that moment, that one, single moment, Omen changed... From that point onward, Mardial City grew even more, its funds increasing, and its wars repeatedly winning. All because of one man. Everyone praised him. This man of being a "war hero", that he was "protecting them all", but he didn't care... he was just someone who kept going to survive. His only purpose, the only thing that he knew how to do, was kill. Kill to survive, kill to live, kill to keep his purpose in the world- to affect it. There was nothing other than this for him, at least, that's what he thought. His power was unrivaled, none could kill the man who could devastate entire armies all by himself, the man that passed the trial of the Protector, obtaining one of the legendary God Blades by slaying its owner. The things he was able to do with Aura- with "Willpower", was unmatched. Many years after his very first war, Omen was called forth to fight in the front lines once again, in a battle against the newly formed kingdom of Arkyos. The first couple of battles were swiftly won, but Omen's troops were slowly getting weaker and fewer in number, as they repeatedly were bombarded by enemy troops and nature's harsh weather. In one final battle, Omen's troops were able to slay every single enemy fodder in one foul swoop, at the cost of their own lives. All that was left was Omen and the final enemy: Arkyos' own ruler. A man going by the name of Abyssion. The two readied their weapons. Omen, carrying his most powerful weapon: the Infinity Alpha God Blade, and Abyssion, carrying a sword of pure dark flames. The two blitzed towards each other, and as soon as the battle started, it ended. As Omen looked down, he saw that his stomach was cut wide open, his Aura had somehow been bypassed, and his guts were all over the floor... When he woke up, he was in a medical building back in Mardial City. It turned out that the legendary blade was stolen when he was knocked unconscious, and his body was found by Ergo, one of the few friends he made during his time in the army. He learned that he was somewhat healed by the medic Eleina, and it was recommended that Omen should be let go, and retire from fighting. With nothing else left, without anything else to do- Omen became a blank canvas once again. Without his "duty" as a soldier, he thought there was nothing to his life, and that he was purposeless. That is, until he started talking to the medic Eleina. She was a kind woman, and comforted him. Seeing her changed his views on the world, just like how he did years ago, and gave him new purpose to life. This time, a permanent one. He stayed in the medical building for months, gaining knowledge by reading books, experiencing new oddities, and hearing stories from Eleina. The army officially let Omen go, and he started living with Eleina, eventually marrying and starting a family... From that day forth, everyone moved on from the legendary "war hero" Omen Rifelson... Appearance and Personality Omen Rifelson had short blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His usual attire consisted of a blue and silver giant-looking armor (Akavarn Armor) with the Mardial City logo implanted onto it (a shield with a star symbol on it), and a white headband with the same logo. But, after he retired from his war-days, all he wore was a silver-looking t-shirt and black shorts. He grew his hair long, usually combing it back, and had a small beard. Omen was cold, more-so than his son. He was more like steel, always calculating the best solutions for his army. In battle, he was fierce. Striking down anyone without mercy as long as they were in the way, all to win the battle. But, deep within him, there was still a passion to help his comrades, even if he didn't know it himself until later in life. His actions changed when he was injured, and was healed by Eleina, eventually becoming a family, birthing Linx and Yoshimitsu. When he was taking care of his family and retired from wars, Omen became softer, but wiser. He dedicated himself to teach his children about the good in people, like what he saw in Eleina, and everyone else from then on. He was kind-hearted then, and it seemed as though he was a different man... a much more peaceful man. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". Omen is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Kurai Form makes Omen's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Spawned from the emotion of fear. Aura Form makes Omen's hair, eyes, and body glow bright blue. All of his abilities in this form are any kind of blue. Spawned from the emotion of control. Final Form '''simply makes Omen's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. Spawned from the emotion of hope. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms and how he obtained them) '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Mardial City, the slums. Weight: ?? Height: 6'2 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Fighting, survival | Same | Same | His family Dislikes: Unknown | Same | Same | "Corrupt" or "evil" people, himself in his prime Hobbies: Training, looking at dead trees and plants | Same | Same | Reading books, fishing Values: Survive | Same | Same | Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Martial Status: Widowed Status: K.I.A (Killed in action. Soon found out it was by the hands of Abyssion) Affiliations: '''Eleina Rifelson, Ergo, Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson '''Previous Affiliations: The Mardial City Army Alignment: 'Chaotic Neutral on the outset (Seemed to fight for himself only), Chaotic Good in reality (Cares for his comrades and anyone around him subconsciously, but still doesn't obey laws and rules unless it's absolutely necessary) | Same | Same | Lawful Good 'MBTI: ISFJ Color Identity: '''Blue/Black '''Extra Music: * Sword of Promised Victory (Battle against Omen in his prime) * This Illusion (Omen near the end of his life) * You Say Run Slow Orchestra Cover (Omen and Abyssion's final battle) * Never Turn Back (Omen's lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B |''' '''4-B |''' At least '''4-A | 5-B | High 3-A Name: Omen Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 8 (BoS. Obtained Kurai Form), 22 (Obtained Aura Form), 24 (When he was defeated by Abyssion), 36 (Achieved Final Form. Year of his death by Abyssion's hands) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Reaper (Title on the battlefield in his prime) Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Competent H2H Combatant, Unusually Big Amounts of Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (Made it so all of his attacks would strike his enemy), Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Pain Negation, Regeneration (High-Low. Unlike most Supernaturals, Omen's regeneration is useful for combat, as it heals him on this level every five seconds), Close Weapon Master, Limited Precognition, Energy Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Magical Resistance, Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Doesn't have this weapon after his first fight against Abyssion), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) | Same as before to a higher extent, with the addition of being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, & underwater; Ice Manipulation, and True Flight | Same as before to a higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration (Low-High when using Aura Healing) and Masterful Energy Manipulation | Same as base form to a lower extent, but with the addition of Mental Resistance and Willpower Defense (Only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Omen can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Omen is only able to resist around 50% of the abilities listed on the clarification link) | Same as all the other abilities to a much higher extent, with the addition of Immortality (type 1), Teleportation (Was able to instantly teleport everywhere he knew on Gyrohem), Acausality (Is completely removed from the concept of cause and effect in this form, and nothing even remotely related to cause and effect can harm him), Precognition Immunity (Abyssion was not able to see the future outcome against Omen in their fight) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: At least Planet level '(Broke all of Naphadyl's Aura in one blow) '| Solar System level (Stated to be leagues stronger than his son. Naphadyl stated to Linx that his strongest Kurai blast was about as powerful as one of Omen's casual punches) |''' At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (Stated he could easily destroy half of Gyrohem) |''' '''Planet Level (Is significantly weaker than he was in his prime. Naphadyl was able to keep up with him, though it was possibly because Omen wasn't trying to harm her) | High Universe level '(Comparable to Abyssion in Immortal Form) Note: Is able to lower his physical strength down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. 'Speed: Speed of Light '''(All Supernaturals who have their potential unlocked are able to perceive objects at the speed of, or even faster than light at minimum) | FTL+''' (Said to be much slower than his son's Kurai Form)' | Massively FTL' (Said to be comparable to Blood Form Linx)' | Speed of Light' (Even though he's weaker than he was in his prime, he would still have his peak's speed in his base because his potential is never sealed) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Abyssion in Immortal Form)' ' Note: Limited Precognition increases his reaction speed slightly. Lifting Strength: Unknown (Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can hypothetically expand to the size of an infinite space depending on his Willpower, though he can also augment the weight to his liking also depending on his Willpower) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Solar System Class | '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class | Planet Class | High Universal Durability: '''At least '''Planet level | Solar System level | '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level | Planet level | High Universe level Stamina: Unknown (Omen never got tired when fighting on the battlefield) Range: Extended Melee Range '(With Dragon Katana), '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''to '''Planetary '(With Aura Based Attacks), '''High Universal (With the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Is able to hypothetically cross an infinite space) Standard Equipment: Akavarn Armor, Dragon Katana Intelligence: Omen had complete control over his Aura, more so than nearly everyone in his time. He was a quick learner, obtaining a never-before-seen form at just 8 years old, and then another at 22 years old. Most of all though, he was a tactical and combat genius, being able to keep track of and support an army of thousands, as well as using anything he had at his disposal such as the environment to completely annihilate his enemies | Same | Same | Same, with the addition of being very wise and experienced with war, as well as being knowledgeable in many things, as he read books and absorbed knowledge non-stop at his stay in the medical building. Weaknesses: Even if he has a lot of Aura, Omen's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Near the end of his life, Omen became more soft, not opting to retaliate against an enemy. You can take this as a weakness or as an advantage. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Final Form only lasts for 10 minutes. Equipment '-Armors-' Akavarn Armor: 'Omen's main blue and silver-looking armor, and what he mostly uses everywhere he goes. It's heavy-looking, and it is, if someone else uses it. Omen augments it with his Aura though, and makes it lighter than a feather, while still keeping its protection. The armor is also enchanted, giving him slightly more Aura. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon forged and enchanted by Omen himself. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, being able to slash 500 times in a split second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split Gyrohem mountains in a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon releases a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise and accurate. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. The weapon looks just like a regular katana, with the exception of there being dragon carvings everywhere on it. Infinity Alpha God Blade: A weapon obtained by slaying the original wielder of the blade. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Omen doesn't have this weapon anymore after his "fight" with Abyssion. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. * "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Omen primarily used this as a way to transition between abilities and forms quicker. '-Kurai Form Moves-''' *'''Kurai Burst: An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. It also has area of effect damage when it explodes, with ice shards shooting out from all sides. *'Kurai Cannon:' Shoots a light blue, gigantic energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With only one hand, this ability could likely destroy a solar system, and with two, it will completely destroy a solar system. '-Aura Form Moves-' *'Aura Healing:' Omen uses his Aura to heal himself at a very ''rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds fairly quickly. *'Aura Shard:' Shoots out a light blue, energy-like shard out of one finger. When it touches something, it explodes, doing 'much' more damage than Kurai Cannon. Omen could shoot up to ten of these with each of his fingers. It is said that just one of these shards is able to destroy all of the continents on Gyrohem. Omen is able to condense its power. '-Final Form Moves-''' * Teleportation: Omen is able to teleport anywhere, as long as he has memory of the place he wants to go to. Feats *Slaughtered armies of enemy Supernaturals in his prime, and most of them alone. (Keep in mind a trained Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet easily) *Is able to escape a black hole casually in Kurai Form. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: 'Base Form | Kurai Form | Aura Form | Near the End of His Life Base Form | Final Form ' Trivia/Notes * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Omen's power, strength, speed, etc. * Near the end of his life, Omen tapped into a new found power, and unlocked it in his Aura, revealing Final Form. All of his sins, all of his experience, his wisdom, his Aura, his Willpower. They were all combined into this one form. * If Omen turned into one of his forms near the end of his life, he would still have the same exact attack potency, durability, etc as he did in his prime. * Unlike his son before mastering Final Form, Omen could use an ability from one form in another, with the exception of base form. * Omen and Abyssion have actually crossed paths multiple times. * After Omen and Abyssion's brief fight, Abyssion took the Infinity Alpha God Blade from Omen, implying that's what he was there for. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Lawful Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents Category:ISFJ Characters Category:Armored Characters